


Chill in the Air

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: What if 217 had played out differently. Just think of all the heartache that could have been avoided.





	Chill in the Air

Title: Chill in the Air  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1222  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Angst…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: What if 217 had played out differently. Just think of all the heartache that could have been avoided.

 

**Chill in the Air**

 

He’s been moping since he got here, sitting for hours holding his phone, willing for it to ring, and hoping Brian calls. He’s mentally kicking himself for being so childish, he shouldn’t have just left. He should have waited for Brian to return, or at least called him to let him know he was going. This isn’t quite the winter vacation he had imagined. It’s fucking freezing outside and the cabin Brian rented is the farthest one from the ski lodge. It would be totally romantic if they were here together, but he’s alone.

As the sun sets over the ski slopes, he sits in front of the fire, mindlessly tapping the poker against the burning embers. He watches the sparks flare up and the flames dance across the log. To make matters worse, he fell on the ski slope the second day and broke his arm. Now he can’t even draw, because he can’t hold both his sketch pad and a pencil. He should just pack it up, admit defeat, go home and grovel, praying that Brian forgives him for being such a drama princess.

~~~

Brian’s depressed because he lost his job on Monday and has spent the rest of the week brainstorming ways to resurrect it. He’s worked late every night, while ignoring Justin’s pouting. He should have explained the situation to him, but he was too proud to let him know he was being fired. He didn’t pay attention to the signs, and he refused to acknowledge how unhappy Justin was acting. He regrets not treating Justin like his partner, and now he finds himself alone in an empty loft, holding a bottle of champagne, and no one to celebrate with.

~~~

There’s a knock on the cabin door, and then Miguel sticks his head in. “Mr. Taylor, the chef sent over some food when he realized you hadn’t ordered your dinner yet.” 

“Oh thanks, but…”

“The doctor is also concerned about you. As a matter of fact he’s insisted on making a house call.”

“I’ll just put everything over here on the counter, in case you change your mind.”

Justin hasn’t even looked up. He’s sulking, feeling miserable as well as irritable.

“I said I wasn’t hungry.”

“Well, that’s a first!”

Justin’s head whips around. “Brian! What are you doing here?”

“It’s Dr. Kinney, and I’m here to give my patient a complete physical.”

Brian moves forward, removing the toy stethoscope from around his neck. He playfully checks Justin’s heart.

“It seems your heart rate is elevated, and it appears that all your blood is rushing towards your groin.”

Brian leans down and kisses Justin passionately, while running his hands down his chest until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. Undoing them he says, “Here, let me relieve some of the tension that’s building. We wouldn’t want you to explode with excitement.”

“Oh Brian, I can’t believe you’re here. I was such an idiot leaving like I did. I can’t believe you’re not furious with me.”

“Well. I wasn’t happy, and I’ll admit I was acting like a jerk. I missed you more than I was angry with you. Besides, the make-up sex will be hot!”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I was an asshole. I should have told you Ryder sold the agency, and my job was on the line. I had to prove my worth to Gardner Vance to continue working at Vanguard.”

“And… How did that go?”

Brian grins. “Your partner just made partner!”

Justin squeals! “That’s great, Brian! Of course you’re brilliant! There never should have been any doubt about it.”

Brian leans down and kisses him once again.

“Now, let’s see if the doctor can do something about all that swelling.”

Lowering himself to his knees, Brian reaches up and tugs on Justin’s pants until they slide over his perfectly shaped bubble butt. He leans in and nuzzles his face into his bush, and kisses his way down his shaft until he finds his plump mushroom head, running his tongue around the ridge. Pulling his lips together he gently sucks his crown, and then starts gliding Justin’s cock in and out of his mouth. Justin’s breathing increases, as his moans grow louder. 

Brian’s sucking is pulling him closer to the edge, and he’s about to lose control, especially after going all week without sex. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on Brian’s warm wet mouth, loving the tightness as his cock nudges the back of Brian’s throat. Brian increases his rhythm, pulling Justin toward his climax. Justin throws his head back, crying out Brian’s name as he cums. His thighs tremble as waves of pleasure wash over him, riding out his orgasm. Brian loves watching Justin come, loves knowing it’s him who’s given him so much pleasure. He’s missed his twink more than he’d like to admit, and he knows it’s time to make Justin understand he’s more than a trick, and that he always has been.

Justin opens his eyes, slowly focusing on the ceiling as he comes down to earth. Just off in his peripheral vision, he sees something red floating over by the kitchen table.

“Brian? What’s that red thing?”

“Which red thing are you looking at?”

Justin sits up straight and turns towards the kitchen, shocked by the sweetest display of presents he’s ever seen.

“Brian! What have you done?”

“Well, it seems that there was a holiday earlier in the week. One that I’ve never had a reason to celebrate before now.”

Bouncing near the ceiling is a bouquet of red balloons, attached to a white teddy bear. Next to it is a vase with two dozen red roses, and several boxes.

Justin stares at him, shocked by his open display of affection.

“It seems that besides beautiful mountainscapes and maple syrup, Vermont is also famous for teddy bears.”

“Oh Brian!”

“Besides it will give you something to nuzzle up to when I go away on business.”

“Truffles! Oh God! I love good chocolate!”

Justin moves closer to inspect his Valentine’s Day gifts. “Brian, there’s like five boxes of chocolate.” 

“Yeah. Well, I know you love chocolate almost as much as you love cock.”

Justin pops one of the truffles from the heart-shaped bowl into his mouth, and he moans loudly as the creamy chocolate melts in his mouth. He grins from ear to ear, so happy that Brian’s celebrating such a romantic holiday.

“Brian! One of these boxes of chocolates has _Tiffany’s_ on it.”

“It does? I guess you better open it up then.”

Struggling to open the box with his cast on his arm, Brian reaches over and tears off the paper, knowing that’s just how Justin would do it. Inside is a beautiful leather and gold bracelet. Engraved on the inside, it says, “Property of Brian Kinney.”

Justin’s deep blue eyes are sparkling, as they fill with tears. “Who says Brian Kinney doesn’t do romance?”

He hands the bracelet back to Brian, holding his wrist out for Brian to put the bracelet on him.

“Oh Brian! It’s so beautiful!”

Brian grins, pleased with himself he’s finally gotten it right.

“You know I love you, don’t you, you little twat!”

And that’s all it took for Justin’s fears and insecurities to melt away, avoiding what might have been years of pain and misunderstanding between the two of them.

The End


End file.
